Hard Luck
by Snuffleface
Summary: When I was only young I lost my sister. I lost her to an evil force. A group of monsters. They kill young demigods that have no idea of their parentage and no defence. When my dad goes missing though, we have a problem. We need Dusk to save him, and the fate of the world.
1. Chapter 1

People believe it's fun. You think you want to be one of us. You don't. Life is hard. Monsters tracking your every move, always on edge wherever you go. I never wanted this it's not fair. I'm a good person and this is how I'm re-payed. I'm Dawn Daniels. This is my life. I had a twin, once. Her name was Dusk. We were 12 when she died. When the monsters attacked our home. They killed our uncle who we lived with… our parents had died years before. We learnt to survive alone. But not for long. 27 July, 2007, we were running through a forest. I'd tripped several times. If I didn't have Dusk with me I would have given up and let the monsters get to me. But my sister was my motivation. She gave me hope that I'd live. I love her more than anything. And her death hurt even more than the time I broke my leg.. and that hurt. It was my fault, her dying. We'd been running and I was tired. I was crying at her "Dusk! I can't go any.. further." She turned to me "Dawn please. I don't want you to die!" She stopped all of a sudden. She motioned for me to stand behind her. But I wouldn't. I'd stand with her. Then the beast that killed my sister and my only remaining family, leapt out of the bush. Hey there! I'm sorry for my lack of skill. I have this inability to write long chapters but this felt like a good place to start writing the next one. But if you hate comment on me I will just find a way to block you. I may do a character contest as I won one in Silvermoon816's story Darkness Returns. Please check out that story as it is truly inspiring. Ok bye for now :p


	2. Chapter 2

That beast stood before us. I did the natural thing. I screamed. "DUSK!" I yelled. It was a beast. But in knew it's name we were face to face with a Chimera. It's snake tail waved from side to side and it's mismatched heads stared right at us. "Tree. Climb now," said Dusk, pointing to a tree. I shouted "Without you!?" She nodded. From her backpack, she took a bow and quiver. She passed it to me. Dusk then armed herself with a knife. The Chimera approached. "Go!" Yelled Dusk. I began to climb the tree. "Here, Weird Hybrid Thing, come here," Dusk dodged, ducked and stabbed. The monster would get the better of her though, eventually. I made it to the top of the tree and aimed. I shot the arrow. It hit the monster in the thigh and it yelped in pain. It saw me and tried to climb the tree. I climbed higher. It was a few metres up... Dusk stabbed it's bum. That was the last time I saw my sister. The beast fell onto her. "DUSK!" I cried out "No..." It felt like my life was ending. My sister was dead because of me. I should've been the one killed not her. Life isn't fair. Luck isn't on my side. The odds aren't in my favour, nothing. And my only remaining family was dead. First my mum and my stepdad. Now my twin sister. The only one who had ever truly understood me. Twins have a bond. A bond that is unlike any other. Sometimes you hate your twin but in the end, you'd die for them. I stood right at the top of the tree. And I fell. But I didn't die. Somebody, a masked somebody, caught me.

 **So here is a character contest! Early I know but I felt like it! So we need somebody who is a demigod. A child of anyone you please. The info will need to be set out like this:**

 **Name: (e.g. Harry Potter)**

 **Age: 15-19 somewhere**

 **Birthday: (e.g. 4th June)**

 **Fav Colour: (e.g. Green)**

 **Personality: (e.g. Clever. Athletic etc)**

 **By: (Your username)**

 **I MIGHT USE A FEW CHARACTERS!**

 **Ok bai!**


	3. Chapter 3 (Longest chapter 12122018)

The person had me in their arms and all I saw was a strand of black hair that had escaped the hoodie. I looked at the girl, trying to get a glimpse of her face but she charged at the Chimera. She took an object like a snow globe from her pocket. But it was pink and had a tiny model of a Minecraft pig in it. She threw it at the Chimera. A puff of pink smoke and where the Chimera had been was a cute little piglet. "Great!" I yelled "How are we gonna kill a baby piggie!?" The girl stared at me. She looked about... what 15 maybe nearly 16? She threw another snow globe and the piglet fell into a hole in the floor. Then she threw one at me and I felt like I was wearing a suit of armour. I ran into a tree. No pain. It was like a protective shield or something. My life-saver pulled down her hood. She was really pretty. She had black hair and I swear to god if I put sparkly hairspray in it it'd look like a midnight sky, full of stars. Her eyes were an enchanting dark purple. You could get lost in them. She was tall for her age and wore a pair of trainers that'd seen been through beastly things. They were splattered with mud first of all... and there was um... dog poo ok one... they were kinda like the teddy bear you've had since you were 3. I think she needed a new pair of trainers. "I'm Mari LaCrosse" she said.

"Dawn Daniels"

"Who is that girl by the way? She looks like a clone of you." I looked at Mari and cried. I told her about the time we mixed the red and white washing together and all my dad's shirts came out pink. I confessed about the time I locked Dusk in the toilet for an hour and pretended I didn't know where the key was. And the time she did the same to me. I tried to laugh about the time I tried to dig a tunnel to China and actually ended up in my neighbors' garden. Mari wiped away my tears "it's ok." Then she told me how her hamster had died when it tried to eat a burger in one bite. Even I've never tried that. Mari pulled out another snow globe from her bag. This one had a car in it. I hoped Mari could drive.

 **I know. I can't write. Now I will sing.**

 **I'm a mess. I'm a loser. I'm a hater. I'm a user.**

 **Nobody likes me everybody hates me think I'm gonna eat worms.**

 **Let go of the light! Fall into the Darkside!**

 **Copycat! Tryna cop my glamour? Why so sad, Bunny? Can't have mine!**

 **Oh I'm sweet but a psycho!**

 **I'm insane.**

 **Thnx Silvermoon816!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mari could not drive. I ended up vomiting several times so I think that shows how rough the journey was. She drove to a ship heading to America and ran on. "What the hell? Mari, we have no tickets and why are we headed to America?!" I yelled. She ignored me. We ran into a random room. "Ours now," muttered Mari.

"But that's illegal!" I said.

Mari looked at me "Do I look like someone who obeys the law?" I shook my head.

"You're smarter than I thought. We are headed to Camp Half-Blood!" She announced. I stared at her blankly "Ok?"

"We are leaving England and going to Long Island!" She yelled.

"But I'm English!" I protested "I'll get funny looks." Mari then proceeded to slap herself in the face. "You can be really dumb. Smart yet dumb."

After about a week we reached America. "Long Island here we come!" Yelled Mari, gaining many stares. I pulled her away and began walking. "Girl, where are you going?" Questioned Mari. I simply shrugged my shoulders. She rolled her eyes and grabbed yet another snow globe from her bag (how many?) "Right. This is a Globe. And now we will fly on a dragon to Camp!" I fainted.

 **(I know all my paragraphs are short today!)**

When I woke up, I was in an infirmary. I knew that much. To improve my utter bewilderment, a half horse half man hybrid came to have a chat with me. "Sup dude?" I ventured. He informed me that his name was Chiron. Then he left me in the bed. I was honestly scared. I then left the infirmary and went to see Mari. She was sitting outside a stone cabin, in putting her hair up into a ponytail. I headed over to her and said "Hi, Mari." She waved at me then gestured for me to follow her inside the cabin. Inside was a dining room with a girl and a boy sitting there. Mari waved and they both said "Hi!" Mari led me up a staircase and when I got upstairs I thought I saw true heaven. There was a gaming room with several kids in it, the youngest maybe 9 and the oldest around 20. I ran over to an Xbox and spent the rest of the evening gaming.

I ended up sleeping over but in the morning, Chiron had an announcement. "Campers, we have a problem. Poseidon and his sea spirits have been taken captive."

 **Sorry it's taken so long for this to come out, I had major writer's block but I might do more later today but probably not publish it yet. Bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

All the campers stared. "W-what?" I stuttered. Chiron sighed "There was a prophecy."

 _Starts with two, ends with three_

 _All of them required to set Poseidon free_

 _To the secret caverns they will go_

 _Each of their fears they will show_

 _Unless they're helped_

 _By somebody who at the start, yelped._

The whole group burst into laughter. "What kind of prophecy is that?!" shrieked an Ares camper.

"I know right!" screamed his friend from the Nike cabin.

"Campers!" Yelled Chiron "If you were listening you'd know how obvious it was to who has to go on this quest."

A boy with black hair and sea green eyes stared at me and the blonde girl next to him froze. "Chiron!" said the boy "I thought my dad was joking when he said he was sending me more siblings!"

Chiron looked at the boy "Now is not the time, Percy. Annabeth please-"

"PERCY?!" I yelled "AS IN PERCY JACKSON?!" I pointed at the girl and shrieked "AND THAT ANNABETH CHASE!?" Everyone stared as I named campers. I pointed at two pairs of twins "That's Holly and Laurel, daughters of Nike and they're Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes and camp pranksters." I managed to name nearly everybody in the room. "How?" asked Percy.

"The Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus and Trials of Apollo series!" I smiled.

"But... Dawn. Your father is Poseidon" said Chiron. That was when I fainted.

 **It's short. It's small. It's tiny. It's mini. (I need more synonyms help me)**

 **DON'T HATE ME IK ITS TINY I'M NOT COMPLETELY THICK YA KNOW**

 **Oh and that prophecy SUCKS**


	6. NOTICE NOT A CHAPTER

**Hey guys this is just a notice.**

 **I may not be posting for a while.**

 **I recently got Tik Tok and am currently addicted to it.**

 **THE STORY IS NOT OVER.**

 **I will continue this story one day.**

 **I'm also loaded with homework.**

 **And with both my main stories, experiencing major writer's block.**

 **I just hope you'll all come back one day.**

 **Love**

 **Snuffleface xx**


End file.
